


Art for Lady Danielles story "Breathe My Name"

by mella68



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for Lady Danielles story "Breathe My Name"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002832) by [LadyDanielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanielle/pseuds/LadyDanielle). 



Summary provided by the author:

Merlin reveals his magic while the two of them are on a hunting trip. Arthur's angry and hurt and lashes out at Merlin, so Merlin leaves early the next morning. Arthur finds a magical crystal Merlin left and in it he sees everything Merlin has done for him over the years – all through Merlin's eyes and memories. Not only can Arthur see the memories, he feels Merlin's feelings as they happen. Arthur goes on a quest (Gwaine in tow) to seek out the prophecies of the Once and Future King & Emrys & if magic can safely return to Camelot. He visits with Mithian/Rodor and the druids to see how magic fits in to daily life and he mulls over letting magic back into Camelot. When he & Merlin find the prophecy, he discovers much more than anticipated- Arthur must decide if bonding with a sorcerer is worth saving Camelot. He brings Merlin back to Camelot and tries to sort it all out though he realizes he knew the answer all along.

 

Cover Art:

 

More Fan Art:

 


End file.
